The Dragonborn Empress
by Elderscrollsplayer123
Summary: Layla Lexius is Dovahkiin. Her destiny unfolds in ways she never would have thought possible. For one day she will rule and reunite all of Tamriel.


17th of Last Seed, 4E201

* * *

><p>"Ahh... Had your beauty sleep Dark-Elf?" I wake up feeling a pounding in my head.<p>

"Where am I?" I ask as I open my eyes. The nord across from me has a nasty smirk on his face.

"You, elf... We shouldn't be here. Divines help us." The nervous nord with brown hair across from me yells.

"Shut up horse thief... Your gods won't help you now. Names Ralof..." Says the nord.

We pass through the gate of a town. Imperial soldiers are standing around on the streets. We finally come to a stop. I see a headsman and a chopping block.

"Didn't do a damn thing... Just trying to get out of Morrowind." I think to myself.

"Everyone step out of the wagons. We'll take your names." A soldier shouts as we get up. I feel stiff from the ride and try to stretch.

They take names... Most of them rebels. The Jarl of Windhelm also. The brown haired nord got shot running away, and now its my turn for the list.

"She's not on the list." A young soldier says to a superior.

"To the chopping block with all of them!" She shouts. "What a bitch!" I think.

"I'm sorry... We'll insure your ashes are returned to Morrowind." The young soldier actually looks genuine.

The executions start and I wait for death. The most unnatural sound startles everyone. Like a roar of grinding metal and falling trees.

"What was that?" Shouts the headsman. "Ignore it. Next prisoner." Yells the bitchy captain.

"You there. Dark-Elf. Your next." Says the captain.

"Nice and easy prisoner." the young soldier speaks soothingly.

My head is on the block... The sound happens again and everyone is startled again. The headsman recovers and raises the axe. Suddenly a huge black mass lands on the watchtower. Then it speaks in a language I'd never heard before... I fall over gasping in pain. The very words cause fire to fall from the sky. I hear the language again, but it sounds human this time.

_**"LOK VAH KOOR!"**_The Jarl of Windhelm shouts as the sky clears. The black creature takes off and attacks more of the Imperial Soldiers.

_"Zu'u Alduin. Zok sahrot do naan ko Lein!"_ The words cause my blood to boil and I take cover in a watch tower.

"The legends are true! Dragons are back!" A rebel prisoner yells with fear.

The Jarl of Windhelm speaks calmly, "Legends don't burn down villages."

I run up the stairs and the dragons head burst through the wall killing a rebel. It's head disappears and it takes off. I jump from the hole into an adjacent building and fall through the second story and land on the first. I catch my breath then run outside towards the young soldier.

"Stick with me prisoner! We need to get out of here!" He yells at me as he takes off running.

We manage to avoid the dragon and escape to the Helgen Keep. He cuts off my bonds and hands me a sword.

"I trust you prisoner. What's your name?"

"Layla Lexius, thanks for the sword." I reply.

"My pleasure Layla. My name is Hadvar. We can't go back out there... We need to press on." Hadvar smiles.

We dispatch a group of rebel "stormcloaks" we encounter. We reach the dungeons and fight off another few rebels. I grab a lockpick and grab the wizards robes in a cage a pull them on. I feel my magicka regenerating and create a ball of electricity in my left hand.

"It feels good to use magic again." I sigh.

"Destruction eh... Should've guessed with you being an elf." Hadvar smiles jokingly.

"Let's get out of here... The farther we are from that dragon the better." I become serious.

It takes another hour of traversing the cave beneath Helgen's Keep before we get out. Hadvar leads me to Riverwood where his uncle and aunt lives.

"Hadvar! Are you on leave? What brings you here?" His uncle looks concerned.

"Uncle... A dragon attacked Helgen! I was stationed there under General Tullius. I wouldn't have made it out if it weren't for my friend here, Layla." Hadvar looks relieved to be speaking to family. Although his uncle looks surprised.

"You aren't drunk are you boy? This would explain what I saw flying over the valley earlier. We must get word to Jarl Balgruuf of Whiterun. If that dragon attacks here we won't be able to defend ourselves. Layla, if you let the Jarl know I would be forever in your debt."

"I would be more than happy to oblige sir." I reply.

"We should get on our separate ways. I must return to Solitude. Perhaps our paths will cross again Layla?" He smiles.

"I sincerely hope so Hadvar." With this we went our separate ways.


End file.
